


An Attraction

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Tumblr Shenanigans [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Tony Stark, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Write... a crossover/au of the last non-marvel movie you saw and marvel (if ships, winteriron?).Essentially Jurassic World & Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Snippets with WinterIron.





	1. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts), [martianwahtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/gifts).



"Tasha, I understand that you're my assistant and you're accustomed to being in the office." Tony murmurs as he stalks around his office, stowing files and ensuring the room is tidy. "But you're just going to need to be adaptive today, I can't get out of this meeting and I need you free in case Rhodey gets here faster. I won't abandon them at the ferry terminal with twenty-thousand guests. I won't _have it_."

His tone gets a little sharp, but it makes the Russian woman on the other end of the BlueTooth settle down and pay attention. Tasha knows not to test him when he gets like that, at least. She's got no experience with him being a dad as of yet, thanks to his meddling ex, but she's going to have to learn quick. It's been a year and he's finally won the custody battle with Sunset, his boys are coming back to him. 

Tony pauses in his manic cleaning spree, straightening the cuffs of his dress shirt and fiddling with his cufflinks. They're black ion plated titanium alloy with a cut-square garnet, and a gift from his boys. Like a good luck charm he runs his fingers over them, then lowers his arms, smoothing the jacket over his torso as he surveys the room. 

He can easily admit that his desk is the most chaotic element, with a half-dozen picture frames clustered at the corner not occupied by his computer monitor. Most of the frames showed a pair of boys, one ten and the other fourteen, often grinning their way through various antics. Horseback riding, rock climbing, piled on Tony on a sofa, sprinting across a yard with a dog, pouncing on the handsome James Rhodes in the terminal of an airport while he's still in his dress uniform.

It's been a year since he's managed to keep them to himself, granted only supervised visits during the custody battle. Sunset may have gotten away with a year, but even she couldn't hold the courts off when the boys began begging for their father. Even she couldn't win against a veritable mountain of evidence and first-hand testimony about neglect, abuse, and poor parenting decisions. Sunset abused substances, partied hard with too many strange men, forgot that there were children that needed her. 

Well, maybe not needed _her_.

After all, the boys could cook and tend to themselves, but they needed a parent. They _wanted_ their father. Eventually, the court had given into that. Tony was granted sole custody and was able to appoint someone to go pick his sons up from his ex's house. Rhodey had admitted there was little for them to pack, they'd be there by noon. Tony would get to spend the afternoon with his sons, and his best friend. He'd get to have dinner with his boys. He couldn't wait.

But there was work to be done, in the interim. Starting with tidying his office before heading off to his next meeting. His desk was clean, contents organized, all books returned to shelves and files to the cabinet. The monitor in sleep mode, not needed for today's current itinerary. The chair is empty and pushed in, nothing left for him to do but head to the elevator and down to the lab to showcase the newest asset to their potential investors. 

"Just... If they get here before I'm free? Take care of them for me, Natasha, please. Can you just promise me you will?"

She sighs, audibly softening. "I promise, Tony."

"Thank you."

*****

Tony steps into the elevator, lifting his chin as he catches sight of his reflection. There are butterflies swarming in his belly and fluttering around his lungs, but he swallows and tries to retain composure. As soon as Rhodey lands with them, he'll get a text.

As soon as Rhodey lands. He just has to get through this meeting, then he can see his boys.

Tony lifts his chin, fixing a smooth expression on his face as he repeats his notes. "Hal Osterly, vice-president... Jim Drucker, bad hair... Erica Brand, deserves better... Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Tony."

The elevator dings as the doors draw open, and Tony flashes his billion dollar smile. 

"Welcome, to Jurassic World." 


	2. The Thrill of a Reunion

"The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones."

He tilts his head, watching the investors boggle at the screens, before giving an inquisitive arc of his brow. "So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

Hal is the one that speaks, gazing avidly at Tony. "We wanna be thrilled."

"Don't we all." Fully aware of his effect on people, Tony gives a smirk and reaches up with a graceful hand and swipes at a DNA helix displayed on the nearest screen.

He's already set the stage, now it's time to reel them in. Tony puts on a tone of hushed awe. "The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid."

*****

  
With a rather uneventful ferry ride behind them, Peter and Harley Stark meander along with a crowd of tourists into the Visitor's Center. At their back, their Uncle Rhodey and their father's personal assistant Natasha bicker, needling at each other about schedules and prioritizing various matters.

Harley's got an ear focused on the conversation, but his attention on his brother. He knows there's a plan for them to meet up with their dad, though it's hard not to get swept up in the push of traffic.

"Hey, look at that!" Peter cries delightedly, tearing free of the restraining hand on his shoulder and throwing himself into the flood of people.

With all the maturity of his fifteen years Harley sighs, loud and annoyed, as his brother bolts across the crowded visitor's center. The high-ceilinged room is packed with kids and parents, lit up by large windows, high suspended fixtures, and brightly flickering hologram images. Peter bolts about like he's got to see every single inch of it immediately.

"Great, now you lost the kid." Rhodey mutters to Natasha, somewhere between weary and annoyed.

Peter's bright red hoodie is at least easily visible among the throng, so Harley shuffles after him, leaving the adults bickering. He catches up with Peter at a computer bay, tapping excitedly at a screen and mumbling to himself.

"Hey, don't wander off, alright?" He mumbles, elbowing his brother gently. "Dad would kill me if I lost you now."

"Yeah, yeah." Peter retorts as he finishes the puzzle and beams. "You see this?"

"Boys?" A voice calls excitedly from somewhere overhead.

"Dad?" They yell in unison, jostling each other as they struggle to catch their first glimpse of their father climbing down a nearby spiraling staircase.

"I gotta go, my boys are here." Tony barks into his headset and hangs up without another word, hurrying down the stairs to meet the teenagers now careening toward him. "Boys!"

"Dad!"

"They're not lost." Natasha mutters, folding her arms over her chest as she watches the Stark boys crash into her boss. At her side, Rhodey just shakes his head, fondly amused.

Tony stumbles under the weight, laughing and crying all at once. Regaining his balance he gets an arm wrapped around each of them as he scatters kisses over dark curls and tear-streaked cheeks. It's been months since he's seen his boys, a year since he's seen them without Sunset, and clearly all of them are glad to be reunited.

"Hope there's nothing else you need from him." Rhodey grinned, leaving her and striding toward the tangled family. "He's officially checked out for the day. Hey! Do I get a hello for bringing the best boys in the world back to you safely?"

"Gummy bear!" Tony beams. "Get over here and I'll hug you too, somehow. If I can manage to let go of one of these hooligans."

Simultaneously the Stark boys look at each other, then look at their father. "Not it!"

Rhodey sighs. "No love at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AO3 "exclusive" chapter because I wanted a little bit more of the boys in this fic!


	3. Control

James Barnes sits on an overturned crate, a Coke within reach as he works away on his motorcycle. The tension of the day still rides on his shoulders, and he’s perhaps a little rougher than he should be as he strips away pieces and sets them aside for cleaning. In the middle if ratcheting away a bolt, he hesitates, glaring balefully in the direction of gravel crunching under tires. An SUV pulls up past his bungalow and parks, and before he can wave them away again the engine shuts off. 

  
“Great. Just what I need.” He grits through his teeth, aggressively cranking at the ratchet as the door pops open. 

  
And Christ, ain’t that just his luck? Anthony Stark gets out, dressed in a fine charcoal three-piece suit over a scarlet button-down shirt. Tony, the one that got away.

  
“What the fuck is he doing here?” James hisses, wishing Steve were at his back, instead of at the paddock watching the raptors.

Granted, he’s glad Steve stayed behind. It meant that Pierce couldn’t pull anything shifty. Which was now a concern, after their little adventure this morning had gotten him all hot and heavy about using the raptors for war. But Steve back with the Pack means that James is on his own as Tony Stark strolls over, nonchalant and beautiful in his fancy clothes. 

  
“Mr. Barnes.” Tony begins, resettling sunglasses over his molasses dark eyes as he strides over. “I need you to come look at something.”

  
James cants his head to one side, trying for distance. “Why are you callin’ me  _‘Mr. Barnes’_?” 

  
He barely bites off the habitual ’ _doll_ ’ at the end.  _‘Ain’t no good gonna come of that, Barnes, you messed that up already.’_

  
Stark wavers, shifting lightly in his dress shoes, and glances toward the bike. When he speaks, his voice is soft and hesitant.  "James.“

  
And hell, if that ain’t the Fourth of July all over his skull, fireworks zipping up and down his spine.  _Christ_. Does this man got any idea how dangerous he is? If James had it to do over again, he’d a done a lot of things different on their first date. Probably would have opened with  _'I like how you say my name, Doll.’._

  
But he doesn’t have it to do over again, and he’s reminded of that when Tony shifts and glances toward the bungalow, distant, remote, untouchable. “If you’re not too busy.”

  
James shrugs, picks up his soda and sips at it. “Well, I’m pretty busy.” 

  
Tony visibly stiffens, takes a deep breath like he’s soldiering on through his little script. “We have an attraction-” 

  
James can’t help but needle him. He rises slowly to his full height and steps around his project bike, prowling across the space that separates them. “That’s not what you said the last time I saw you.” 

  
Which ain’t fair, James is pretty sure he goaded Tony into a fight then too. But in his defense, he’s a sucker for big brown eyes and how they go gold around the pupil when the scientist-turned-PR-expert yells at him. 

  
Tony’s nostrils flare, but he doesn’t rise to the bait, just carries on. “I’m talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Barnes-”

  
“James.” He cuts in, striding closer. 

  
“A new species that we made.”

  
“You just went and made a new dinosaur?” What the hell will these people think of next? Well, if it brings Stark to his door every couple of weeks, maybe he doesn’t mind. 

  
Tony gives a little snort. “Yeah that’s uh, kinda what we do here. The exhibit opens to the public in two weeks. Mr. Richards wanted me to consult with you.” 

  
James lifts his eyebrows, sways into his space, gives a smirk. “Do you wanna consult here or, in my bungalow?”

  
Tony’s nose wrinkles -which is unfairly adorable- and he shakes his head. “That’s not funny.” 

  
James laughs, he can’t help it, and spins away, bounding up the stairs to his porch. “It’s a little funny.” 

  
Tony Stark ain’t the type to chase after anyone, he stays where he stands as James stalks across the porch in search of parts. “We’d like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities.” 

  
James does his best to focus, ignoring him other than a response tossed over his shoulder. “Why me?”

  
“I… guess, Mr. Richards thinks that since you’re able to control the raptors-”

  
James finds the filter he was looking for and strides back around the corner, surprised when he finds Tony has climbed the stairs. He doesn’t show it, just steps into the man’s personal space and fights a reaction when he can smell the spice of his cologne. 

  
“You see it’s all about control with you.” He sighs, tsking. “I don’t control the raptors, it’s a relationship. It’s based on mutual respect.”

*****

 


	4. Animal Instinct

Steve paces down the line of containment cells, soothing the girls as best he can. He doesn't quite have Bucky's way with them, but he's known them nearly as long. Not as hands on, but they still respond to him. Blue rolls an eye at him as she shakes her head as much as she's able, fighting against the harness that holds her jaws closed.

"I know, I know pretty girl." Steve murmurs, resting his hand on her neck. "Take it easy, now."

Blue rolls her gaze up to fix on his face for a moment, and though she seems like she might settle, there's sudden movement at his back that attracts her attention. Her gaze fixes over his shoulder and she thrashes in her confines, clicking in annoyance.

Steve steps away from her and turns, gritting his teeth as he watches Pierce lean nonchalantly against the wall near Delta. Noticing he has Steve's attention, Pierce gives a smile Steve cannot describe as anything but oily. "How fast can they run?"

Steve rolls his shoulder in a shrug, petting soothingly at Blue's throat. "Forty... Fifty when they're hungry."

"Ooh." Pierce sounds delighted, like his new toy will do more than he was expecting, and steps into the space between the containment stalls. "You ever open em up? See what they can do?"

 _'They're not cars.'_ Steve grits his teeth. "No."

Blue loses her temper, snarling and thrashing in her bonds. Pierce jumps, clearly alarmed, lifting a hand to his chest. "Shit! That got me."

Steve laughs, dropping his hands away from the lead raptor with a bit of a shrug. He can't fault Blue's character assessment. "Shhh." 

"It got me." Pierce continues.

Steve hums, backing away from Blue and Pierce and toward Delta. "What do you think? Want to take one home?"

He almost wants Pierce to say yes, so he can laugh, so he can tell James that it's been admitted. Maybe so he can punch the smarmy jackass. 

"Hey, don't joke." Pierce admonishes, following him. "When I was your age-"

Blue jerks again, and Pierce eyes her hesitantly as he inches past her nose. The raptor, for her part, narrows her eyes and flutters her upper lip as she growls a warning. Steve rolls his lips around his teeth to avoid a smile, dropping his eyes and fixing his attention on Delta as he soothes her. Pierce talks because he likes the sound of his own voice, because he wants Steve to be impressed. 

"I rescued a wolf pup. It was, like, two months old. It could barely walk. It used to sleep by my bed. Watch over me. My wife, she came at me with a steak knife."

 _'I can understand the impulse.'_ Steve thinks to himself.

"It took a chunk out of her arm." Pierce finishes, visibly proud.

Jesus. Is this guy serious? 

"Did you put him down?" Steve wonders idly, patting at Delta and crooning softly to her.

"Hell, no." Pierce retorts instantly.

Steve can't help but shake his head a little, focusing on petting at Delta and trying to calm her down. It doesn't do much, she's taking her queues from Blue and baring her teeth at Pierce just like the beta raptor does.

Pierce, oblivious to it all, continues. "We had an unshakeable bond, you know? Just like you and... what's his name?"

"Delta." Steve murmurs. "And she's a girl."

"Can I?" Pierce reaches out to Delta, and Steve can't help himself. He smiles faintly and nods, dropping his hands and taking a half-step back.

Pierce reaches out and Delta's breathing immediately picks up, eyes rolling in her skull and lips parting to flash white teeth. She's sucking in air rapidly through her flaring nostrils, scenting prey or weakness or something else in the man that presses his palm to her neck. As soon as Pierce makes contact she thrashes, rocking the stall in the frame that holds it, making Steve step forward and soothe her again. He laughs softly at her, resting a hand on the top of her skull and petting the underside of her jaw with the other.

"Shhh, shhhh." Steve murmurs.

Pierce smirks, pressing his hand more firmly against the raptor's neck. "Wow."

*****

Being alone with Pierce is only slightly better than leaving James with him, but Steve Rogers isn’t about to leave the Pack alone with Pierce and his goons. They’ve already proven unreliable, and with the raptors in the containment stalls and their powerful jaws only restrained by a harness, he resolves to stay with them until James returns. As such, Steve grits his teeth but keeps his eyes soft and his expression relaxed while listening to the man brag about his wolf pup and his ex-wife.

 _'A raptor is nothing like a wolf.’_  Steve thinks to himself.

When Echo reacts to Delta’s growls he lifts a hand, cupping a broad palm over the back of her neck, resting his other hand just under her throat. 

“Shhhh, easy girl.” He croons, unable to help the fondness in his tone. “Not yet, not yet.”

At Delta’s head, Pierce is clicking and snapping his fingers. “Hey. Hey look here!”

Delta’s looking, her eye fixed on Pierce’s face and lip raising slightly to reveal her sharp teeth. Steve can see her nostrils fluttering too, and wishes for a moment that he had a clicker to queue her to prey. Not that she needs the encouragement. 

“She looks at what she wants.” Steve drawls, unimpressed with the man and uncaring if he knows it. “Usually what she wants to eat.”

Steve looks away from where he's focusing on Echo, smiling in relief at the sight of James. James, for his part, looks annoyed and ready to throwdown, glaring at Pierce as he strides forward. At his back, Tony Stark follows, a stormcloud of an expression on his face.

Pierce follows his line of sight and smiles wolfishly. "Ahhh, the mother hen has finally arrived!"

James stalks close, aiming to get between Pierce and Delta. "Get the hell out of here, and stay away from my animals."

"Pierce!" Stark snaps, fury in his eyes. "You wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch."

"Gone soft, Stark? Jesus!" Pierce huffs. "How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?"

Steve bristles, stepping past Echo and folding his arms over his chest. "It's not a mission. It's a field test."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AO3-exclusive expansion! More of Steve and the Raptor girls!


	5. Ride (or Die)

Having stormed away from Pierce and his _‘your animals could be heroes’_ speech, James paces restlessly just outside the main gate to the raptor paddock. As he stalks back and forth he drags his hands through his now-loose hair, grinding his teeth, the muscles of his shoulders and back working themselves into one giant knot as he dwells.

On the one hand, he hates Pierce for suggesting it, hates himself for thinking of it. On the other hand, he knows that the man has the smallest hint of a point. Pierce is correct in that his girls could find Indominus, camouflaging or not, smart or not. Blue is smart as hell, between the two of them, they could lead the pack to find this monster. And if they can find it, then Asset Containment can kill it.

But James has to be the one to say yes, because he’s the only one they’ll listen to. Granted, his girls will run for Steve, but they may not listen when Steve whistles them off. So James has to be the one to run ‘em, and he’s not sure if he’s willing to do that. Because if it goes badly?

If it goes badly they have four rogue carnivores loose in a park with twenty something citizens, and whatever the hell has happened with the aviary escapees won’t even make page seven. But thoughts like that don’t really help.

James draws to a halt, glancing toward the parking lot. He finds the person he’s looking for instantly, and feels one of the knots in his chest unravel. Clad in the dress shirt and slacks that are all that remains of a sharp three-piece suit, Stark still looks better than he has any right to. Sitting in the back of a modified ambulance, Tony’s got an arm curled around each of his boys. The younger one, Peter, is pressed to his chest and curled under Tony’s chin, still as his father soothingly traces circles over his back and speaks softly to him. Harley is pressed to his dad’s side, chewing at his lower lip, blue eyes sweeping over the varios soldiers and InGen staffers that move to and fro.

“So?” Steve appears at James's side, folding his arms over his chest and looking at the three Stark boys. “You decide?”

“This could go really badly.” James admits.

Steve nods. “Yep.”

“Could make things worse.”

“Yeah.”

James sighs, looking upwards. “It’s the only chance we have to stop her though, Stevie.”

“So I’ve gathered.” Steve elbows him. “The answer, Buck?”

“Don’t call me that.” James sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Alright. Let’s do it.”

“Thought you might say that.” Steve nods, producing a hair tie and handing it over without hesitation. “Make yourself pretty, they’ve got your bike and my ATV ready. Go talk to the girls while I tell one of these damn InGen boy to get the scent sample.”

“You already knew the answer.” James sighs, obediently gathering up his hair and tying it back. “Why ain’t I surprised?”

“Cuz you know me like I know you.” Steve retorts. “Go talk to your damn daughters. Blue’s getting antsy and Delta wants Pierce for dinner.”

“A gal after your own heart. Well, that oughta make things interesting.” James sighs. “Hey Steve, you don’t gotta ride with us.”

“Shut up.” Steve reaches out, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “Of course I do, we’re family and you’re all I’ve got. Now you go talk to the girls and tell them we’re gonna play a game, I’m gonna go find a big piece of bait.”

“You can’t use Pierce.” James scolds him mildly.

Steve heaves a sigh, looking very put-upon. “You don’t let me have any fun.”

*****

James has finally gotten everyone settled down, but had to spend twice as much time on Delta as the others. When she’s finally settled he moves back to Blue, rubbing soothingly when she growls. “Easy Blue, easy… ‘atta girl…”

There’s a lip curl and a growl, and James laughs softly, rubbing his knuckles gently just under her eye. “You don’t scare me.”

A moment later there’s a soft scuffle of feet behind him. “Hey, uh, Mr. Bar- errr.. James?”

He glances back and smiles gently at the sight of Tony’s boys pressed against the main gate, Harley’s eyes are wide as he peers at the raptors. Peter is silent at his brother’s side, his eyes a somber mirror of his father’s dark gaze. It’s a bit of a kick, makes James want to reach out and hug the boy just so he looks a little less worried.

“Uh… Are they… Are they safe?” Peter wonders.

“No.” James admits, rubbing his hand over Blue’s neck soothingly before stepping away from her and toward the boys. “No, they’re not. They’re wild animals, and they probably won’t ever be safe.”

Harley nods, like it’s nothing less than he expected. “What are their names?”

Christ, it’s too easy to love these kids. James smiles and points toward the raptor furthest away from the boys. “Well… You got Charlie.”

He gestures toward the nearer corner. “There’s Echo.”

He points toward the opposite back corner, giving the raptor a grin. “Here’s Delta.”

Blue rolls an eye toward him when he gets to her, and he reaches out to stroke her jaw. “This here is Blue. She’s the beta.”

Peter tilts his head, eyes wide and inquisitive. “Who’s the alpha?”

James grins wide and sharp. “You’re lookin’ at him, kid.”

Tony appears behind his boys, curling arms around each of them, but his eyes fix on James. There’s faith there, which James didn’t expect.

He hopes he’s worthy of it.

*****

James walks down the front of the containment stalls, the Indominus’s tracker and skin sample in one hand. He waves it in front of the grating of the stall, waits until he can hear the raptor within scent it and begin to growl, then rapidly clicks to queue the hunt. He goes to Blue last, standing in front of her box the longest and praising her softly.

Blue gives a hunting click, and James grins. “That’s it, my girl. That’s what we want.”

 

Steve gives him a firm nod from astride his ATV, and James grins as he slings his leg over his bike. Tony and the boys are safe in the transport vehicle, and there are truckloads of InGen soldiers waiting to follow where James, the Raptors and Steve lead. James revs the bike and grins, nodding at Steve and then giving his sharp, starting whistle. One of the staff hits a release button and James lets his bike leap forward, Steve to his right as the gates bang open and four hungry raptors leap forward.

The hunt is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AO3 exclusive expansion chapter!


	6. More Teeth

As James opens fire on the Indominus Tony nudges both Peter and Harley into a nearby souvenir kiosk and drops down to his knees behind the counter. He waves the boys back toward the back of the booth, sheltering them among racks of t-shirts while he scrambles through his memory for the clearest route off of Main Street. The roar of fighting dinosaurs outside and the steady crack of gunfire grates on his nerves, but he keeps a calm expression and manages a half smile when he sees the scared look on both boys’ faces. 

He’s got an idea, but it means leaving his boys alone while he checks to see if one of the access doors is still unlocked, and he hates the thought of that. Then again, he hates James being out there on the sidewalk alone, whistling commands to the raptors, so there’s not really a win in this situation. 

“We need more.” Peter admits like he’s been doing math on the situation. 

Tony tears his eyes away from James and the steady way he fires at Indominus. “What, sweetheart?”

“Teeth. We need more teeth.” Peter mumbles, looking small and scared in his hoodie as he curls under Harley’s arm. 

Which, what? 

Oh.

“Okay.” Tony sighs, reaching out to stroke Harley’s cheek and ruffle Peter’s hair. “Okay. So, you just wait here.”

“What?” Harley yelps.

“Dad, you can’t!” Peter pleads, grabbing for him. 

“Hey sweety, it’s alright.” Tony soothes. “It’s gonna be fine. Harley, I need you to look after your brother, okay? And you listen to James if he tells you anything.” 

“Where are you going?” Harley catches at his wrist when he tries to leave. 

“Daddy has to run an errand.” Tony smiles, dropping a kiss on Harley’s forehead and squeezing gently at Peter’s shoulder. “You stay here until it’s safe, listen to James, and I’ll see you later.” 

He peels himself away from his boys, grabs a radio and a flare from the emergency kit, and throws himself back out of the kiosk at a dead sprint down Main Street to an access corridor. They’ve got little to lose at this point, so, why not give it a shot? 

Has Tony mentioned? Getting worse all the time. 

“Lowery, are you still there?” He calls into the radio as he runs, spinning around a sharp corner and scrambling over the fractured remains of an abandoned cart

“Tony?!” Lowery yelps on the radio. “Hey, where are you?”

“Access corridor, doesn’t matter.” Tony snaps, skidding around another corner. “Listen! I need you to open Paddock 9.”

There a moment of silence, then the radio crackles and Lowery responds at a higher pitch. “Paddock 9? Wha, Tony! You kidding?”

“Does this really seem like the kind of thing I’d be joking about?” Tony snaps as he slides to a halt in front of the gate. “Waiting!”

“Tony, you can’t be serious!”

“Damn it Lowery, my sons are out there with only a raptor and my boyfriend with a gun to keep them safe from a  _ homicidal science experiment from hell _ . Open the  _ damn paddock gate _ .”

“Why’d ya have to bring up kids? You know I got a soft spot for kids… Alright, alright, you don’t have to swear.” Lowery mumbles, flicking a switch and sending the gate to groaning. “Tony? Be careful.”

“Sure.” Tony mutters, slinging the radio aside and setting the flare alight as the gate opens up and the Rex steps through. He waits until she catches sight of the flash of light and then turns and bolts, leading her toward the largest of the access gates to try and get her back to Main Street. “Just a leisurely jog in the woods, 65 million years ago.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bit more on this but I just didn't like it so, we'll skip to the good parts which involve James with a gun and Tony just skipping out to the corner store to pick up a 'Rex. NBD. 
> 
> Also? I'm [Available on Tumblr](http://wakandan-wardog.tumblr.com/)  
> , you should stop by and feed my lack of chill. ^.~


	7. Fallen Kingdom: "HomeMovies"

James kneels on the floor, hair pulled back in a messy tail, with a heavy leather falconry glove on his right hand and the metal of his prosthetic bare to the light. He shoots Steve a grin, nods when he sees his friend wave.

  
Steve rattles off information about the clutch group and then settles in to film, focusing on the blue-striped raptor and the way she cranes her head to follow James's every movement.

  
"So we're here with Blue." James offers as he tosses a scrap of meat to the avidly gazing carnivore, grinning softly at her. "Like Steve said she is the last survivor of her clutch, sizing is on par with Delta right now. Surprisingly, she seems to be ahead of the others in terms of intelligence and development."

  
Slowly Steve pans the camera focus back, adjusting to track movement as James runs Blue through a few movement and focus drills before rewarding her heavily. When they've settled back down he zooms in, focusing on the hatchling and the microexpressions she exhibits.

  
"She displays interest, concern, empathy; she's remarkable..." James murmurs. "Like, look at this."

  
He curls his shoulders and folds himself up, whining as he bows his head and pulls an arm in front of his face. Blue tilts her head, confused and then perhaps concerned, before stepping forward carefully. The young raptor clicks softly and then rubs her head against James's arm, clicking soothingly. James drops the ruse a minute later, sitting up and smiling gently as he reaches out and rubs her nose one last time.

  
"Hey. Hey, I'm alright now darlin'... I feel much better, thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> This so badly wants to become a massive AU. _So Badly_.


End file.
